Enemy of my Enemy
by Kawaii-Momo
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or perhaps…..more than a friend? (Endymion/Serenity) ch.4 up!!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Enemy of My Enemy  
  
Author: Kawaii_Momo  
  
Email: Tsukino.Usagi@stargate-command.zzn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (nothing explicit, but rating may increase)  
  
Pairing: Endymion/Serenity  
  
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or perhaps...more than a friend?  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Nothing in the original story of Sailor moon belongs to me. All other plots and storylines I gladly claim right to.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, peeps, this is my first fic. The idea has been hanging around in my mind for aaages, but I finally sorted it out and got it down on paper.  
  
Please note: There are no senshi, and though the princesses of the other planets are mentioned, they are NOT guardians of the princess. They have power and status in their own right. This story is mainly centered around the romance of Endymion and Serenity, just not the way the original Sailor moon was written. There is a Silver Alliance which Queen Serenity rules, but the other princesses do not 'serve' in her court. They may help out because of the Alliance, but this is more like the relationships and treaties that the countries nowadays have. If this story seems a little too political, blame it on the fact that I'm studying Constitutional (Public) and European Union Law. ^v^~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--*On Earth*--  
  
A man rushed through the halls of the royal palace. At the age of forty, his steps would normally be stately and dignified, as befitted his role as an Advisor in the Royal Council. Yet today, he rushed through the halls bumping into and apologizing to the startled ladies and offended lords, and ignored the trail of whispers and gossips he left in his wake. He opened a door to the room at the end of the corridor and bowed deeply. "Your Highness! We have gathered reports that Beryl is assembling an army to attack us!"  
  
His Highness sat at a dark brown, mahogany table. The rich colour of the wood contrasted deeply with the finely embroidered clothing that clothed him; all proclaiming him to be rich and powerful. And indeed he was. Not only was he well-trained in the arts of battle and swordsmanship, but also in the ways of ruling a planet, as befitted his status of being the Prince Endymion of Earth. At the age of a full nineteen seasons, he had grown into a handsome young man, with locks of ebony black hair and a tall, muscular frame. Piercing, midnight blue eyes glanced up sharply from a well-defined, regal face. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Indeed, your Highness. Chaos and riots run rampant throughout the smaller, more distant cities; no doubt due to her evil influence. We have long suspected that she would attack us, and today a captured rioter has confirmed it!"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that her Majesty, the revered Queen Beryl has been wrongfully spurned by your Highness, and that revenge must be taken to right that wrong. I quote his words, 'in one year from now, the rule of this undeserving Prince Endymion will be overthrown and the Earth will be her Majesty's as it should have been!' " the Advisor bowed again. "Apologies, your Highness. I meant you no insult."  
  
The Prince waved it away. "No matter, you were merely quoting the man." He tapped the table before him, pondering.  
  
"Your Highness, my advice would be to call a Council meeting. We needst to be discussing this matter urgently. A year may seem a long time, but the gathering of an army and careful planning is needed to deal with one such as Beryl; the more time we have the better."  
  
"True.Very well, schedule a Council meeting for this afternoon." He raised his eyebrows amusedly. "No doubt, by rushing here as you have, the halls would be set afire with curiosity."  
  
The Advisor flushed slightly. "It was an important matter, your Highness. I thought only of informing you to the quick, indeed I must have offended a few ladies and lords on the way." He gave a slightly sheepish smile.  
  
Endymion chuckled. "Do not disturb yourself over such a small matter. If they were offended then they think far too importantly of themselves- it does them some good to be brought down to level." Then his gaze turned serious. "However, gossip travels faster than lightning through these corridors; try to keep the matter of Beryl as quiet as possible. There is no use in alarming the public on a matter we have not even discussed yet."  
  
"As you wish, your Highness." The man bowed once more, then retreated away, leaving Endymion to think on the matter of Beryl.  
  
--*flashback*--  
  
The court ball had just started, and Endymion had been bored out of his wits. The flirting ladies made him wonder if some sort of strange affliction had befallen them; causing endless fluttering lashes accompanied with side symptoms of inane high-pitched giggling. He'd have opted out of attending, but Queen Beryl -ruler of the distant planet Nemesis- had been invited, and since she was royalty, the royalty of this planet had to attend as well, or risk incurring the wrath of her planet. Not that he cared; Beryl was known to be a calculative and mean person, cruel to her own subjects and careless to their well-being, but she was powerful, and war between Earth and Nemesis would have been, and still is, a bad idea. And besides, it was bad manners to invite someone and not turn up yourself.  
  
Not that he'd have invited her, of course. The ball was actually quite a big event, and the Council had suggested that not inviting Beryl might insult her just as much as if he didn't attend, since rather important acquaintances on other planets have been invited as well.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Beryl had marched in with her usual fanfare and self-absorbed importance, framed with long wavy red hair and enveloped in figure-hugging dark purple velvet. Despite her voluminous curves, the courtiers and lords present immediately proffered a hand to the nearest lady beside them and offered to dance. Those who were not fortunate enough to do so immediately excused themselves with a drink to the side of the dance floor claiming profound fatigue. The reason was clear. No one wanted to dance with the young queen. For all her beauty, her face was marred by a false smile that could not quite cover up the cruel, calculating look in her eyes. Even the makeup which had been expertly drawn on her face in the latest fashions to reflect her wealth and knowledge of such matters, merely managed to garishly enhance her features into a dark mask which sent a chill up the spine of anyone who cared to look at her. But no one did, for fear of catching her eyes and being invited to dance.  
  
They needn't have worried. Beryl had her sights set on someone else. Someone who could provide her with far more status and wealth than they ever could.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion had been toying with the idea of escaping to the royal gardens; the ball was a bore, and really only an excuse for the young ladies and countesses to scout out for prospects of marriage among the promising young lords- and who was more eligible than the High-not to mention incredibly wealthy and powerful- Prince of Earth? Endymion was more than a little irritated, though he was honest enough to admit that he might have found it highly amusing to watch his friends being pestered by the young ladies, if so much of their attentions hadn't been directed at himself. Lord Kunzite, - the childhood friend and the brother he never had- at the very marriageable age of 18, with his snow white hair and, most importantly, high status, seemed especially susceptible to the ladies' coy invitations. Another perusal of the dance floor.hmm.perhaps now would be a good time to slip out. If he went round the sides to the small doors leading to the gardens, walking among the shadows, no one would notice--  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by two breasts thrust rudely into his line of vision, framed by a plunging neckline of dark purple velvet, not ten centimeters from his eyes. He drew back sharply and followed the line of cleavage up to a thick set of lips, which might have been considered sensual, but that was painted a shade too red, then, a high, if somewhat sharp nose that reminded Endymion of a hound, and finally, kohl-lined brown eyes that looked almost black in their greed and slyness.  
  
Beryl.  
  
Hound was right. That nose smelt out power and status like a hound smelt out blood, and even had greedy black eyes to match.  
  
"Your Highness? Oh, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you!"  
  
"Oh, Your Majesty, it's you." He took the hand she proffered between two fingers and barely bent over it before dropping it like a hot stove. "The p- .." The word pleasure stuck in his throat and he couldn't bring himself to say it. He swallowed. "The honor is mine." He lifted the corners of his mouth sarcastically to give a semblance of a smile.  
  
Her voice was sickeningly sweet, grating on his ears. She laughed, a false laughter that echoed cloyingly around the room.  
  
"Please, Your Highness. Call me Beryl." She sat down beside him without invitation and leaned forward, allowing him a clear view of her well- endowed bosom. "There's no need to be so formal. If my memory serves me correctly, it's...Endymion, is it not?"  
  
Endymion gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together, and said tightly, "The court would be most displeased if I were to profane Your Majesty's reputation of chastity with any semblance of intimacy between us. There's no need to bother Your Majesty with such trivialities as my name. You shall address me as 'Your Highness'."  
  
Beryl laughed again. Endymion felt like strangling her.  
  
"Oh, if it pleases you, Your Highness. I know that you care very much for me...-" she brushed against his arm and smiled suggestively, ".and my reputation, but you must call me Beryl. I insist."  
  
Endymion nodded tightly and turned away, dismissing her. But Beryl was not finished yet. She latched on to his arm.  
  
"Well, Your Highness? Aren't you going to offer me a dance?"  
  
"No." He tried to signal to one of the Advisors, or Lords, anyone! to help him detach this power-hungry leech of his arm, but they all avoided his eyes. Traitors.  
  
"Well, I'll offer you one then."  
  
He sighed, irritated, and turned back to Beryl. "I'm tired."  
  
"Oh that's alright then. Since you're tired, perhaps we should retire to your quarters...?" She peered at him under her fluttering eyelashes.  
  
Endymion felt like he was going to be sick. The thought of being in the same room with Beryl, alone-- He shuddered. He glanced round the room again for help, but Kunzite and Jadeite were busy entertaining five young ladies, and the other two lords Nephlite and Zoicite were nowhere to be found. Some friends.  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
Couldn't the woman take a hint? To hell with politeness and 'not insulting the 'too-powerful-to-be-an-enemy-Beryl''. He wrenched his arm out of her grasp.  
  
"Look, Your Majesty, I will be frank with you. I have no feelings for you, and the thought of 'retiring' to my quarters with you only brings on less than pleasant feelings of revulsion. It is not a tempting idea nor ever will be. You were invited to this ball as an act of courtesy, please conduct yourself as such." He brushed past her coldly and strode off.  
  
Then stopped.  
  
"And you shall address me as 'Your Highness'."  
  
--*End Flashback*--  
  
Beryl had been enraged, of course. The lords had, rather unsuccessfully, tried to cover up their smirks while the ladies tittered behind their fans, and Endymion, was feeling very satisfied. It was almost worth the lecture he had received from the Council Advisors later on the 'duties and acceptable behaviors' of a host. They termed it as 'advice', but it was a lecture all the same.  
  
Endymion sighed again. That was two years ago. He had been seventeen then, rash and very much to his own will. A passionate and well-intending ruler, aye, but rash and willful was still a heady combination coupled with the impatience of teenagehood. He'd grown up a lot since then. As was customary after his parents' (Their Majesties King Endymion and Queen Geia) unfortunate demise in a hunting accident, the Council Advisors have taken over the duty of his education, and ever since his 18th name-day celebration his Advisors have been emphasizing on his responsibilities of governing a planet, in preparation for his coronation as King on his 21st name-day. They had done their job well. Under their guiding hand, the Prince was now -still a passionate- but much more subtle ruler, more attuned to the manipulations of court and more apprised of 'veiled information', as he liked to call it, that which may, at first glance seem innocent enough to the passing eye, but actually had many political implications and insinuations, contained in the diplomatic and polite speeches which many of his court loved to give.  
  
The faint ringing of a bell from the kitchens downstairs signaled the arrival of the lunch hour. Endymion decided that he would go down to the dining hall first and save the servant the trip up to inform him. After all, those over-anxious Council Advisors would no doubt have arrived already- he might as well start the meeting early.  
  
* * *  
  
"But, Advisor Wilde...!!--"  
  
"Just, bear with me for a moment, Advisor Erius, I have discussed this with some of the other Advisors, and we have all agreed that this may be the best chance we have to end this matter of Beryl once and for all!"  
  
"But, to join the Silver Alliance now when we have resisted against it for so long! -To be subservient towards the Moon and it's ruler Queen Serenity- the idea is preposterous!" Erius sputtered, setting down his glass of port.  
  
"No one said anything about being subservient. If we can negotiate a treaty, different from the Silver Alliance, one excluding Moon's rule over any planet that joins the Alliance, we do not necessarily have to acknowledge Queen Serenity's superiority over our own planet." Advisor Wilde gestured and said.  
  
Endymion poked at a carrot. "We would have to offer something valuable enough in return if we wish to stand on equal terms with the Moon."  
  
"Earth has many resources; raw materials, jewels, crystals, valuable stones which the other planets lack. Our skills and power in battle are known throughout this galaxy. We are prolific in life forms and plants, with fertile arable vibrant with life energy; things grow well on Earth. We would be able to provide many agricultural benefits as well."  
  
"That has never helped us with the Silver Alliance before." Endymion said.  
  
"With all due respect, Your Highness, that is because we have never wished to join the Alliance before. Indeed, the relationship between our two planets might well have been much better if Earth was not so rich in resources. It is precisely because Earth has never needed to share our resources to gain benefits from the other planets that Queen Serenity is so displeased. Here is a gold mine right next to her which she effectively cannot dig." Wilde chuckled. "As the saying goes, 'so near and yet so far'."  
  
Erius frowned. "As I recall, one of the major problems between the negotiations of our planets was because we refused to acknowledge Queen Serenity as our ultimate ruler, even if only in name. Even with our resources, we could not convince her to grant us equal standing in the Alliance- Why should she do so now?"  
  
Endymion nodded. "Erius has a point, Advisor Wilde."  
  
Wilde shook his head. "Aye, but Your Highness is forgetting something."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Princess Rei of Mars has been practicing battle with you since she arrived last year, Your Highness, has she not? From her we have learnt that the Moon is having much trouble with Mars of late, is that not so?" Wilde leaned forward over his half-eaten steak and grinned conspiratorially. "Queen Serenity's throne on the Silver Alliance is not as stable as it once was. We shall offer her assistance against Mars, securing her throne for her, as it is. Surely she cannot protest."  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow. "That may be well, Advisor, but I believe a major part of the problem was that without being 'subservient', as Advisor Erius puts it, Queen Serenity has no guarantee that we would assist her when the time comes."  
  
"Well...yes, this is the 'alternative' part of the treaty." Wilde and two other advisors glanced hesitantly at each other. "We will give her her guarantee."  
  
Endymion flicked his eyes between the three Advisors.  
  
"I take it this is the part I am not going to like." He said dryly. "Pray tell, how exactly, are we going to give her this.guarantee?"  
  
"Well." Advisor Wilde dithered over his glass of port.  
  
Endymion humphed. "Spit it out, man. We might as well get it over with. We are going to give her this guarantee...how?"  
  
"...By your marriage to her daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon."  
  
* * *  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Mwahahaha!! Cliffhanger!! grin well, u know what to do, the more u review, the faster the story gets out! Besides, it's my first fic, comments, criticisms...throw me a bone...!...something, anything!! So come on, pple, a little encouragement here... 


	2. Chapter 2

Enemy of My Enemy  
  
Author: Kawaii_Momo  
  
Email: Tsukino.Usagi@stargate-command.zzn.com  
  
AN: Here's the 2nd chapter, peeps! Thanks to those who reviewed! *winks at SilverBunny(Yep, I'm jus CRAZY over serena/darien romances!), Reba Jean(woah, deep. I'm glad u saw such character in my story, since my knowledge of 15th century Italy is...well, no knowledge at all!! g ), Luna-Sarita(glad u liked it!!) and Lissy Michelle(I'm honored that you would read it!! g) *  
  
...I was soooo happy at getting reviews from u guys; my ego grew so big I couldn't fit thru the door, which meant that I to stay in my room to type this chapter up, which is the only reason you're getting it now!! grins Well, on with it, enjoy! ^v^~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"...What?!!" Endymion choked as bits of steak sprayed over the table. He hacked as the Advisor beside him immediately hit him on the back helpfully.  
  
"Not so hard!!" He glared at the Advisor then turned his eyes towards Wilde.  
  
"Now, what did you just say?"  
  
"I said, by your marriage--..."  
  
"I know what you said!!" He took a deep breath. "What I meant was, what on Earth, could have made you think of such an, such an...absurd idea?! ...Marriage?!"  
  
Advisor Wilde made a gesture and swallowed. "...Yes, well, this will certainly give the Queen the guarantee of Earth's resources, I mean, if you marry her daughter, then you will almost certainly inherit the moon; then of course should any harm befall the moon, Earth will certainly assist her."  
  
Endymion raised his eyebrows.  
  
Wilde spoke again, "And we will gain the moon's help against Beryl without having to serve under them...it really is quite a good idea, even if I say so myself..." He drifted off at the look on the Prince's face.  
  
Endymion was aghast.  
  
"This is your good idea?! ...Has anyone even asked me IF I even want to marry?!"  
  
"Well, don't you?"  
  
"...Yes, ...but that's beside the point! And that doesn't mean I want to marry now! And when I DO marry, it will be because she is an enchanting, intelligent lady who has captured my heart- not because she is can provide me a rich and powerful dowry!"  
  
Endymion huffed. "Besides, the Moon and Earth are bare acquaintances, and hardly on friendly terms as such."  
  
Wilde assumed an air of superiority as he lectured. "As the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Wilde smiled. "You, ah, simply have to be, slightly...friendlier, I suppose."  
  
Another Advisor piped up. "And if it's looks you are worried about, Your Highness, the Moon Princess is reputed to be quite the beauty."  
  
"And so are half the ladies in court! That doesn't mean I want to marry all of them!" Endymion shook his head in exasperation. "...What makes you think the Queen will agree anyway? Power is one thing, but marrying her daughter off for it..?"  
  
Wilde grinned. "Haven't you heard? Prince Dimando, the Princess Rei's brother, has been pressuring the Queen for her daughter's hand in marriage. Queen Serenity is at her wit's end. She doesn't quite know how to refuse the Prince without escalating the tensions between their two planets."  
  
Endymion had heard. The rumors had been flying around the court and he recalled laughing about it with Lord Kunzite over lunch.  
  
"So? Just because she doesn't want to marry her daughter off to the Mars Prince doesn't mean she wants to marry her daughter to me." He said.  
  
Wilde leaned forward and shook his head. "But of course she does, Your Highness. She doesn't want to give the Moon to Mars, and Earth is far richer. She would gain far more from this marriage then from any other, especially one with Dimando. Earth is, the lesser of two evils, so to speak."  
  
Endymion sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He waved off the servant who attempted to refill his glass.  
  
"That still doesn't mean that I want to marry this Princess Serenity."  
  
Wilde and the other Advisors looked on sympathetically.  
  
"-But think about it, Your Highness, this will certainly save us against Beryl."  
  
"-Indeed, Your Highness, we would gain much from this marriage."  
  
"-You will need a Queen to rule by your side anyway, who better than the Princess?"  
  
"-And she is very beautiful, and powerful, and--"  
  
"Alright, alright!! I get the point." He closed his eyes and sighed again. "Well, Advisor Wilde, it seems you have convinced us all of your wonderful idea."  
  
Wilde smiled hopefully, "Does this mean Your Highness is going to marry the Princess?"  
  
His Highness glared sarcastically. "Do I have a choice?"  
  
* * *  
  
They planned to travel to the Moon after the Spring Quarter-Day celebration, the day on which the sun shone a quarter day more, so it was said. That gave Endymion exactly eight days to prepare. Notice had been dispatched to the Moon almost immediately announcing their plans to visit, and the shuttle was being hurriedly cleaned. Servants bustled around, the Quarter-Day celebration meant that parts of the Palace grounds were open to the general public, and the servants were made even more busy, not only having to serve the public, but having to prepare food and clothes for the Prince's impending trip.  
  
Endymion, in the meanwhile, was preparing his greeting speech to the Princess Serenity and her mother. Such tasks were normally left for the court's Honorary Speech-Writer, but Endymion felt -out of some strange sense of chivalry or honor- that he should at least write something that came from his own heart if he was going to ask for her hand in marriage.  
  
Should I speak of her beauty? It seems a little false; I have never even seen her face before. Her wondrous kindness and genteel manner, then. But I have never met her, who knows what her manner is like? Endymion realized that he actually knew very little, if at all, about the Princess. She was reputed to be beautiful, and as kind as her mother- if it was so, then Endymion had no doubts as to her looks, but kind? He knew Queen Serenity was rather ruthless when it came to planetary matters. Endymion did not blame her, she was a good Queen to her subjects, and to be a good ruler and keep hold on so many planets required some degree of ruthlessness and manipulative intelligence- even towards close relatives, since interplanetary marriages were a common thing, especially among royalty; many treaties of peace were based on such. Sacrifices had to be made, duty before family, and as such the sacrifices were normally directed towards one's own family for gains in power and standing- for the sake of the planet, of course. Endymion could not call such a person kind, he respected the Queen, she was intelligent, strong-willed, well-meaning, even, but not kind, no.  
  
The sound of distant laughter drifted in from the courtyard, cutting through his thoughts and reminded him of the festivities outside. He would be required to appear to give his blessings and goodwill to his people later. Endymion's heart swelled with pride at the thought. His people. They had prospered under his parents' rule, had grown rich and happy, protected from discrimination from the other planets. And Endymion was determined that under his rule they shall remain happy and prosperous, if he must marry this Moon Princess to protect them from the likes of Beryl to keep them happy, so be it.  
  
He rolled up the blank parchment and placed it back into the drawer. He shall speak the truth and state his intentions honestly before the Queen and Her Highness when he meets them. After all, he can hardly profess his undying love to a person he doesn't know, no, he shall speak the truth without the trappings of flowery -and false- speech, and of his hopes to form peace between the planets. That was true enough. The Queen was clever enough to see the benefits of such a joining, and ruthless -not to mention desperate- enough to see through with it. The Princess was another matter, but he shall, as they say, cross that bridge when he comes to it.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
--*On the Moon*-- --*The Day of Arrival*--  
  
"Serenity! Serenity! Where in Selene's name is that dratted child of mine?!" Queen Serenity huffed, hands on hips. The servants had told her that the Princess was playing in the royal gardens, playing! At a time such as this! The royalty of Earth will arrive in less than an hour, indeed, the child should be sitting quietly beside her throne as befits her status in preparation for their arrival, not wallowing in the mud like some common--  
  
"I'm here, Mother." Said a sweet voice to her right.  
  
Queen Serenity whirled around, startled. She took a deep breath. "Are you trying to shock me to death, child!?" Her hands fluttered and brushed of any answer before it could start. "Never mind, never mind. Are you not supposed to be dressed already, child?" She glanced down at the casual summer shift her daughter wore disapprovingly. "Serenity, the Earth royalty will be here in minutes! Did I not tell you to start preparing yourself appropriately a half-day ago? We must present--"  
  
"--our best side to the Earth, they are a powerful, respected planet. And though we are not on good terms with them it is all the more reason not to offend them." Serenity recited in a monotonous voice. She sighed. "Yes, Mother, I know. You've told me countless times."  
  
"Then why are you not formally dressed yet? We don't know what their purpose is in coming here, I hardly think it likely that they came here, at now of all times, simply to enjoy the scenery." The Queen frowned in thought, then glanced at her daughter. "Remember, Serenity, you must be polite as a princess must, well-spoken but never uncouth, capable but never ungraceful, gracious but never flirtatious, glowing but never grinning, angry but never loud--"  
  
"Uh, Mother, I really must get going if I am to be ready by the time they arrive." The Princess cut in and smiled mischievously.  
  
"--and never cut in when I am speaking." The Queen sighed. "Off with you, then, and hurry. We must make a good impression."  
  
The princess grinned and curtseyed, then turned around, lifted the hem of her shift and ran across the gardens. The Queen smiled affectionately and shook her head. Really, that child could drive her up the wall with her antics. She loved her daughter dearly, but sometimes, ...she shook her head again. There was no time to think of that now. Smoothing an imaginary crease off her skirts, she picked up the hem of her own formal robes and walked sedately back to the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
Princess Serenity, in the meanwhile, was in her room. The servants were helping to smooth her hair, while another did up the laces at the back of her dress. It was a beautifully tailored piece, entirely white with translucent chiffon draping smoothly over a satin shift which fell down to her ankles. Thin gold embroidery weaved a spidery pattern over her bosom, entwined with silvery thread which gave the dress a glowing appearance.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Serenity would have been delighted to wear such a beautiful piece of art -for that was what it was- but now, there was simply no time to admire it. And besides- she huffed. She loved her mother dearly, truly she did, but sometimes, Great Selene! Mother was just too concerned with the royal family's social reputation for comfort. At the tender age of sixteen, Princess Serenity did understand the duties and worries of being a monarch, but nonetheless, she couldn't help feeling a little neglected in the face of her mother's continual lectures on 'The Dos and Don'ts' that, as a Princess, she must follow. She tugged resentfully at the silver ribbon hanging off her cuffs.  
  
The servants smiled knowingly and brushed her hands away gently to stop her from creasing the dress.  
  
"There you are, Your Highness, all ready now."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Thank you, Alina, Kae. I could never have gotten ready so quickly without the both of you. I had better go now, or my mother will simply be frantic."  
  
The servants smiled and curtseyed, then opened the door for her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Prince Endymion stepped out of the shuttle, followed by Advisors Wilde and Taldor as the guards closed the door behind them. Endymion had left Earth to the care of Lord Kunzite and Malachite, and he believed that, with the help of the rest of the Advisors, the governing of Earth was in good hands.  
  
They had settled in front of a large, obviously unnatural, but still beautiful rectangle lake, and as Endymion surveyed his surroundings, he had to conclude that the Moon was indeed a very beautiful, majestic place. The Moon Palace itself, was entirely white and silver, much like the planet, but the lack of variety in colors merely enhanced the feelings of awe it inspired in such a majestic place.  
  
Motioning to the Advisors, he stepped forward to cross the courtyard in front of the palace.  
  
"Well, it certainly looks...interesting."  
  
The Advisors nodded their agreement as they walked towards the entrance.  
  
Suddenly, out of a corner building, a small figure swerved and crashed straight into Endymion. As his arms came round automatically to steady both her and himself, Endymion heard a sweet, bell-like voice.  
  
"Ack! What in Selene's- I'm terribly sorry, sir. I didn't see..." the girl looked up. "...you..."  
  
  
  
Serenity gasped as she looked up into a strong, handsome face, and the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. A dark, midnight blue, eyes to drown in, she dreamily thought, eyes which seemed to see straight into her soul. Those eyes glanced down, raking her body, and for all the folds of her state dress, she suddenly felt uncomfortably naked. Light-headed, mouth dry, she drew a hand to her bosom sharply to calm her pounding heart.  
  
"Well, I- I would love to stay and talk, sir, but I am in a hurry. I must go." She turned, not giving him time to answer, then picked up her skirts and continued running towards the main entrance of the palace.  
  
  
  
Endymion was stunned. A slight, undoubtedly beautiful girl had just crashed straight into his arms, and he was caught in the large, enchanting, cornflower blue of her eyes. A thousand emotions seemed to fly past his mind. Inadvertently, his eyes traveled down her body, full breasts, a small waist-- the girl drew back.  
  
"Well, I- I would love to stay and talk, sir, but I am in a hurry. I must go."  
  
Endymion opened his mouth to reply, to tell her to stop, wait! but before he could say a word, she had turned around and streaked off towards the palace, and the jumbled thoughts and emotions in his mind left him as suddenly as they had come. Feeling oddly bereft, he glanced at his Advisors before following after the girl to the main palace.  
  
Yes,...that was certainly very...interesting...  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
grins evilly I actually hate stopping here, but hey, my eyes are numb from the screen and I have a Criminal law essay that I'm actually supposed to be doing! ...'supposed to be' being the operative words grin. Oh well, review, pple, review. Who knows, if my ego gets so big that I can't get thru the door, I might just write some more!! Haha!! ^v^~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Enemy of My Enemy

Author: Kawaii_Momo 

Email: Tsukino.Usagi@stargate-command.zzn.com

AN: Yuppers, it's the 3rd chapter, and I am not dead yet!.…just been buried alive.…literally....*pictures room overflowing with papers and work*.…but I'm back!, n u guys may be surprised, but I hav actually written a chapter that is supposed to come a few chapters later.…*sweatdrops* -_-' .…dunno why.…

Thanks to abby(Thx!, but its funny how I write, cuz I absolutely luuv those fluffy fairy tale stories too!), angelwarriar/Kia(Thx!), Sailor Moon 009(uh..yeah, but contrary to popular belief, I actually do want to pass my law course! g), Princess Nat(Thank you for reading!! g), M*Angel(u noe wat, I'm dying to find out wat happens nxt as well!! g ….nah, I do sorta noe where I'm goin….. sorta…..I'll try, promise! g ), DaRk-MaGiC(*grins happily* ..so nice to hear someone who likes my writing that much!!), Neo Princess Moon, Seb(blue eyes r good!..go watch the anime! =P ), Be, and Breanne(due to ur mail, I finally decided to get off my butt n write this.…thx!!^v^ )

Thx for all the support, u guys! ^v^~

Alrite, now to the hungry, impatient readers, here it is!! Chow down!!  ^v^~

Chapter 3

Heart pounding, hand pressed against her bosom, Princess Serenity paused outside the double doors of the throne room to catch her breath. 

"Are they here yet?" She asked.

The guard bowed and shook his head. "No, Your Highness, they have not arrived."

She took a deep breath and smoothed her skirts. Mother would be most displeased if she knew that she had ran here in a most un-princess-like manner.

"Very well, open the door then."

The guard bowed again and Serenity stepped in as the door opened. The Queen looked up and surveyed her daughter in a single glance.

"Did you run here, Serenity?"

Ooops. Serenity sighed. "Yes, Mother. But I was on time, wasn't I?"

"How many times have I told you never to run and show off your ankles like some common peasant? If you had prepared yourself earlier, you would have had more time to arrive."

"Sorry, Mother." She looked down at her feet and muttered. "And if I had known that I had more time as I do now, I wouldn't have run."

"Don't be impertinent." The Queen chided, then patted the seat beside her thrown. "Come, Serenity. Set yourself here. Command Center has spotted the Earth shuttle landing. They will be here in moments."

The Princess nodded. As she arranged her skirts around her seat, her thoughts flew back to the man she had bumped into. Who was he? Already she wished that this meeting was finished, that she could run to find out who he is. She flushed hotly as she remembered how her body had pressed up against his muscular chest in a brief but electric contact. He reminded Serenity of the large Fur-cats that roamed the snow mountains on the Moon; beautiful and muscular, majestic, with an underlying strength that was deadly…..And his eyes! His eyes! Piercing aquiline eyes that burned her skin as they grazed across her flesh. Her face burned as she remembered how they had roamed her body from top to bottom.

A hand settled on her shoulder. Serenity jumped. "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you wanted a drink, dear. You look terribly flushed, are you hot?" Queen Serenity raised her eyebrows in concern.

"Uh…..ye- yes. Thank you. A drink is just what I need." Serenity took a deep breath to calm her rapid pulse as the Queen signaled for a drink.

A loud voice interrupted the general conversation in the room. "Announcing His Royal Highness, Prince Endymion of Earth, and Royal Advisors Wilde and Taldor." The herald announced. Queen Serenity stiffened in her seat and immediately placed a calm smile on her face. She flicked a hand towards her daughter.

"Chin up, dear. Here they come."

Serenity smiled and nodded to her mother. The large double doors were just opening, and a low voice at her side caused Serenity to turn her gaze to the maid who curtseyed as she held out a tray with a glass flute of sparkling liquid to her.

"Your drink, Highness."

She nodded her thanks, then hesitated as she reached for the glass. She was nervous; not having been included in most state meetings, she didn't know anyone else here apart from the servants. Perhaps…..

"Would you like to stay for the event, Mei? It's not often that the Earth Royalty visit, and I know you like to learn more of the planet Earth."

The maid's face lit up. "Oh, do you think I could, Your Highness? I wouldn't be any trouble, I promise!"

"Of course you can, Mei! I must admit that having you here would do much to calm my own nerves." She grinned happily, and turned back to the assemblage, and the approaching royal family.

And froze.

Endymion nodded his thanks to the herald who threw open the double doors at his entrance. His mind was very much distracted by the silver angel who had crashed into him earlier. He wondered at the strange hairstyle that she had worn, two dumpling balls that gathered at each side of her head. Recalling that Queen Serenity had the same hairstyle, he smiled and decided that it might not be a good idea to call them dumplings…..for the moment. But dumplings or not, his hands itched to run through those silver tresses, to hold her close to him. I wonder if I'll ever see her again? 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he started forward and strode confidently across the hall. Scanning the assembly, he noted the colorful variety of costumes and panoply; to his right, a high-ranking official of some sort, splaying red feathers adorning his shoulders, ladies with their piled wigs and bulky dresses, silk, satin, gauze, their consorts with shining badges of rank or trinkets of wealth -Endymion felt slightly out of place with his simple black silk shirt and trousers, dressed under a formal, black coat with dark gold patterns and a matching black cloak thrown over his broad shoulders. Still, he decided that his dark and formal, if simple apparel was much better than the bright, gaudy stiff-necks that most people wore -they looked so shiny they actually hurt his eyes. Smiling -or rather wincing- at a officious looking uptight lady, he looked away. A slight figure in white caught his eye. Dressed in a subtly patterned simple white gown, bent over a glass of sparkling drink, she was speaking to another young girl (a maid of some sort by her dressing). The maid curtseyed and retreated, as the girl smiled happily as she turned around, and Endymion got a full view of her face.

He froze.

The air crackled with intensity as their gazes locked, and general conversation died down as the assemblage noticed the tension between the two. Hardly breathing, Serenity's hands gripped the arm of the chair until her knuckles turned white. That man! The man she had bumped into! He was here, attending the meeting! She repressed the urge to run her hands through her hair to smoothen it down. Oh dear, and he had seen her run here in a most unladylike manner, and literally flown into his arms. What would he think of her?

Queen Serenity watched amusedly as her daughter started to hyperventilate. True, the man was handsome, but her daughter needn't over-react like this. Why, she could almost see the spots breaking out on her face! And as for the young prince, goodness, he looked like he was going to turn blue soon if he didn't start breathing. Deciding to intervene before they had a medical emergency on their hands, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"The moon is most pleased to receive our honored neighbors of Earth."

Prince Endymion snapped his head to her, flushing slightly at his previously distracted state. Bowing immediately, he returned the formal greeting.

"The Earth is honored to be invited here by the grace of the moon."

She smiled at his answer. "This ball is held in honor of your arrival. Please enjoy yourselves, and do not hesitate for want of anything we may offer. The Moon is your home for as long as you stay."

Endymion nodded. Courtesy demanded that the first night be held in his honor, and any serious matters would only be discussed the next day. It was as he had expected, and truth be told, he didn't mind. This gave him time to get use to and observe protocol on the moon; he certainly didn't want to offend them, not for what he was going to ask for. Flicking a final glance at the flushed girl sitting beside the Queen, he bowed and turned off to the side. He would get to know her later. 

Serenity blushed as the Prince flicked his eyes towards her again. Great Selene!, will her face ever return to its normal color? But at least she now knew that he was the Prince of Earth. Good going, Serenity, she admonished herself, now he thinks you are some brainless nit who blushes at every man. But really, if he could just get to know me better, he would know the real me. A small voice spoke up in her head. And why would you want him to know that? She groaned as she felt herself blush again.

Endymion watched the silver-haired girl amusedly. Will she ever stop blushing? He felt rather pleased knowing that he had such an effect on her. Then a sobering thought entered his mind. He was here to marry the Princess, any other relationships with anyone else was literally impossible. He groaned. Why did he have to go and get interested in somebody else? He certainly didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, especially not hers. He sighed. Deciding to ignore her to prevent any possible feelings from forming, he turned away, now in a decidedly bad mood. Glaring at a flirting lady, he stalked to the refreshments table to get a drink as the orchestra started up.

He's turning away, Oh Selene, he's turning away! Was it something she did? Why wasn't he looking at her anymore?! Was her face dirty?

"Yes, dear, He's really quite handsome, isn't he?"

Serenity sighed dreamily. "Oh yes, why, those eyes! I could--" She straightened up. "Uh, who are you talking about, Mother?"

The Queen smiled knowingly. "The young Prince you've been staring at for the past half hour, of course. I believe it's something about his eyes.…hmm?"

The Princess flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mother." She muttered.

Queen Serenity laughed softly and leaned forward. "You know, dear, I believe the orchestra is starting up. Why don't you go up to him and offer a dance? It's only polite that he should have a partner, after all, this ball is in his honor."

Serenity looked at her mother. "Oh, very well then. But only because it is polite, not- not because of anything else." She stuttered.

"If you say so, dear, if you say so."

Getting up from her seat, Serenity smoothed her skirts and walked over to the Prince. Smiling shyly, she curtseyed and looked up at him.

"Your Highness? My apologies for bumping into you earlier. I noticed that you have no dancing partner and I find myself in a similar predicament. Perhaps you will allow me to make it up to you with a dance?" She smiled hopefully to him.

Endymion looked at her. Goddess, but she was beautiful. He felt a pang in his heart at what he was going to do.

"Your apologies are accepted, Lady. But I do not wish to dance right now." he said in the coldest voice he could manage.

Serenity was drawn aback. Just who did he think he was, anyway, talking to her in that condescending tone. Just because he was the Prince of Earth didn't mean he could be so arrogant. Perhaps he really was very angry about her crashing into him. What a petty man!

She stiffened slightly. "Look, I've already said I was sorry, and I meant it. You really shouldn't still be angry about it."

"And I've already accepted your apologies. Now perhaps you could leave me alone and stop being a pest." He shifted his gaze to over her shoulders, dismissing her.

Serenity gasped. "Excuse me?!" Her voice rose ten octaves.

"You're excused, Lady. And do stop screeching. It's very unbecoming. Now, I would like to dance with one of these beautiful ladies here. Good day, Lady." He brushed past her coldly.

Serenity was stunned. She was furious. No one had ever spoken to her in this way before, and she had actually offered to dance with him! Why, he may have been vaguely good-looking, but he had the manners of a pig! She'd really thought he might have felt something for her. It seems now that it was only a one-sided infatuation on her part, then, fooled by his good looks. At least she knew what he really was like now. Still, she couldn't help but feel like crying. Feeling tears prick at her eyes, she held back a sniffle. She wouldn't cry in front of him, never, wouldn't let him see how much he hurt her, that pig! Picking up her skirts, she rushed across the floor to the back doors, literally shoving aside anyone in her way. 

Endymion watched her hurriedly retreating back. I'm really very sorry, Lady, he thought quietly.

End Chapter 3

* * * 

Aww, how sad. Don't worry, things'll get better! I promise! I'm a die-hard romantic after all! ^v^~  r/r please, pple! =P


	4. Chapter 4

Enemy of My Enemy

Author: Kawaii_Momo 

Email: Tsukino.Usagi@stargate-command.zzn.com

AN: Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!! *bows repeatedly banging head on the floor* I know, I know it's late, heck, it's not even late, it's AGED. But well, there you go. I have every intention of continuing to write, but well, when I have work, I have work, and when it's the holidays, I have no internet access …*sobs*… ^v^~

But thanks to all those kind, ecstatic, absolutely wonderful reviewers who've been so patient…(even including the death threats ^v^;; ), please enjoy! ^v^~

Chapter 4

Breakfast was a silent affair. Glasses clinked and forks and knives clanked, but the air was free from the sound of conversation. As the plates were cleared, the servants served the conclusion to the meal, Skydrift rolls; a light cake made from the small-petaled white flowers which could only be found on the high cliffs of the moon, and often offered as a symbol of the moon itself. It represented the moon well, petite beautiful flowers with a soft, pure fragrance, yet with an underlying strength that stubbornly resisted the hard, buffeting winds of the mountains.

Delicately cutting into her flowery iced-roll, Queen Serenity contemplated. A letter of proposal had been brought to her late last night, and she knew that an answer would be expected of her during this breakfast. The matter was not new, she had discussed it with her own court before, but even as she tentatively thought of a reply, she was curious as to what these Earth-worlders would say. Well, let them raise the issue first, she thought, serenely biting into another piece of cake.

The bright-eyed, bronze-haired man set his fork down and spoke up. --Advisor Wilde, she recalled; a sharp and clever man who, while being undeniably loyal to his own planet, was cunning enough to turn most laws and strictures around to his(or Earth's) benefit. She respected such a man, and honestly wouldn't mind him being on her own court of Advisors, but while he was still so loyal to Earth, yes, she would be doubly wary around him. The man had a confident, persuasive talent for convincing people to his own opinion. 

And as for the Prince he served…..Serenity realized that she didn't actually know much about him. A tall, dark, enigmatic man who kept his thoughts to himself, almost enshrouded in a dark aura of power which intrigued and sometimes intimidated people around him. It attracted people to him, who sensed his depth, especially women who were curious to find the secrets hiding underneath such a handsome exterior, but even as they got close to him physically, mentally and emotionally they were no closer than anyone else.

But whatever secrets he might hold, Queen Serenity knew that he was an honorable man who kept to his word, a leader who ruled his subjects well, and truth be told, she was well anxious to form an alliance with him; Earth would be a good ally to have in times of need. Nevertheless, she mustn't seem too eager, and there were a few things that needed to be cleared up first, such as the situation with Mars…..she turned her attention back to the speaking advisor.

"…..I'm sure you see things from our point of view, Your Majesty. Her Highness is of a marriageable age, and our Prince Endymion is as good a husband, and future King, as any. In fact, much better, even if we should say so." Advisor Wilde smiled deprecatingly. "Earth is rich and powerful, I assure you, your daughter will have want of nothing, whether in wealth, or status."

Queen Serenity kept her face carefully blank. "You speak to me as if you were making a trade, as calmly as if you were telling me the time of day, and not of my only daughter's life-long marriage. You do not speak of love, or passions, or even concern of my daughter's feelings, why should I agree to bind my daughter in what is supposed to be a bond of mutual love?"

Advisor Taldor gestured aside. "Love takes time, Your Majesty. With time, I'm sure His and Her Highness will feel very affectionate towards each other."

At the other end of the table, Prince Endymion spoke up. "You have my word that your daughter will be treated kindly, I will be a faithful and caring husband to her once we be married."

Wilde leaned forward and lowered his voice. "We both know how these things work, Your Majesty. With our Golden Crystal and your Silver one, there would be no planet in this universe who would dare challenge us."

Yes, she had thought of that…..It was a very favorable point for Earth, but still…..

Endymion cleared his throat and stared straight at the Queen. "Unless of course, Your Majesty had another husband for Her Highness' in mind…..? Someone, perchance it being…..let's see, Prince Dimando of Mars?"

Queen Serenity snapped her eyes up at him.

Prince Endymion leaned back as he held her gaze. "Yes…..Those Martians have been rather……persistent, lately, haven't they? But I'm sure Your Majesty's  sources have informed you that the royalty of Mars has been practicing battle at our planet for the past year…..we are well-acquainted with  their battle tactics, I don't believe they will pose much of a problem….." he turned his head slightly towards his advisors, "….at all, will they?"

Advisor Wilde nodded sagely. "Indeed not, Your Highness."

The corner of the Queen's lips quirked up as she nodded grudging respect at the Prince.

He smiled. "My only concern, of course, is how the Princess might feel towards such an…..arrangement."

Serenity looked at him steadily. "I'm sure she'll see my point of view."

Prince Endymion nodded and smiled broadly at her.

Conspiratorially, she smiled back and raised her glass. 

"Gentlemen, I believe marriage celebrations are in order."

* * * 

The sun shone in through a small slit in the curtains, lighting up the spacious room in various shades of pink, silver and white. More white than usual, actually, seeing as her Royal Highness Princess Serenity of the Moon had a habit of plucking the feathers off her down pillows whenever she was frustrated or upset. And after a night of tearful 'plucking', the soft pink of the carpet was covered in clumps of white down, scattered around the floor like the first snow of winter. And the young child -young woman, really- responsible for the snowy clumps was still sleeping peacefully on…..or perhaps not.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-, Ah-AhChoo!!"

The young princess sat up and rubbed her nose, brushing the offending feather off irritably. Blinking large, tired eyes around her room, she suddenly groaned.

"Oh, no…..Mother will surely kill me if she knew I've destroyed my pillows again…..!"

A knock on the door made her start.

"Your Highness? You are awake?"

Serenity sighed in relief. It was her personal maid, not her mother!

"Alina? Come in, come in! Hurry!" 

The young girl stepped in and curtseyed. The Princess brushed it aside. "Oh, don't bother with that now! Please, I need you to clear this up quickly, before my mother comes." She gestured around the room. 

Alina smiled and raised her eyebrows. "And how many times is this, Highness?" she teased.

Serenity grinned sheepishly. "Only too many times if my mother finds out. I still have to ---EEEKS!!!" She shrieked and leapt off the bed. "Quickly, Alina, get my morning dress, I'm late for my lessons! Oh, why didn't you wake me?!"

Alina looked on amusedly. "Don't you remember, Your Highness? Her Majesty had to attend a meeting with the royalty of Earth this morning, so your diplomatic lessons for this morning have been cancelled."

Silence.

"Really?"

The brown-haired girl nodded as she swept the feathers with her hands into an empty pillowcase calmly.

Princess Serenity slumped back onto the bed. "Thank the Goddess!"

Alina smiled as she swept the last of the feathers into the pillowcase. "I'll be taking these down then. I will come up with your new pillow later, Highness." She curtseyed again.

Serenity grinned happily. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Alina!"

The maid nodded and smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Serenity rubbed her eyes. Now that she knew her morning lessons have been cancelled, she felt like sleeping again. But something Alina had said stuck up in her mind. "…..had to attend a meeting with the royalty of Earth this morning….." she frowned at the memory of the Prince of Earth. She had planned to enjoy herself at the state ball, if only because she rarely, or rather, never, got to attend, and instead, he had made her cry herself to sleep, and even caused her to destroy her pillows! Never mind that he was handsome-- alright, so he was more than handsome, the man was drop-dead gorgeous-- but anyway, it was still was absolutely unforgivable! That rude Prince, that rude pi--

A knock resounded in her room.

"Serenity?" The Queen peered around the door. 

Serenity sat up…..Thank goodness Alina had cleared up the feathers already! She smiled. "Yes, Mother?"

"Oh good, you're awake." The Queen closed the door as she stepped in. "I just wanted to ask you…..how did your pillows insult you this time?"

The Princess' mouth dropped open. "How did you--?" 

"I saw Alina as she walked down the corridor. And unless she has started sprouting feathers like a snowy dove, which I honestly doubt, I assume they came from your pillows?"

"Ehehe…..I, can explain?"

The Queen sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, Serenity, I don't know whether to laugh or scold you." She smiled finally. "But I didn't come to you for this. I came to tell you to dress yourself appropriately. We will be having a formal lunch today and you will be required to attend."

Serenity raised her eyebrows. "A formal lunch…..with those Earth-worlders?"

The Queen frowned at the disrespectful tone of her voice. "Yes, with the _royalty of Earth_."

"You have never required me to attend any formal meals before, why must I attend now?"

"We will be discussing something important. You must come, that is not a option." The Queen turned and opened the door. "Now I have my own preparations to make, I will see you later."

Serenity pouted as her head cocked to one side. "Important? What's so important?"

The Queen smiled. "It's a surprise."

The door closed behind her, leaving Serenity mumbling to herself.

"…..What if I don't like surprises?"

She sighed as the door shut with a soft click of finality and her mother's footsteps faded down the hall. Lunch, with that swine of Earth! She had better things to do with her time…..but her mother had practically ordered her to go, and she certainly didn't want to run into her wrath by not turning up, especially after the incident with the pillows. 

Serenity picked at the loose strand of her blanket. What could be so important? She tapped her chin thoughtfully, twirling absently at the thread that had unraveled with her constant picking. Maybe Earth has finally decided to join the Silver Alliance, but even that shouldn't require her to turn up. Perhaps her mother wanted her to observe how such things were done, and maybe make a suggestion or two; she was sixteen, she should be taking up more responsibilities and putting what she had been trained for all her life into practice.

Yes, that was it. Serenity nodded with decisive finality and stood up. Since that was the case, then she wanted to make a good impression. Pulling at the curtain rope beside her bed -which rang a bell in the servants quarters- to signal her personal maids to assist her, she reached for her hairbrush and started combing through her hair. She must make a good impression, and show the court that she could be a strong, dependable ruler, just like her mother. Contrary to popular belief, Serenity was not so blind to the politics and power wrangling around the court, and knew that she had to put a strong front out and show that she was not easily intimidated. Yes, she would show them that she would not be bullied. Show him. That Earth-world Prince. Especially him.

* * * 

Two hours later, dressed in full formal attire, even with a silver-minked cloak bearing the crescent moon symbol over her right breast thrown over her shoulders, Serenity stepped into the banquet hall. For once, she was early, and only her mother and her advisors were present. No sign of that Earth-born good-for-nothing pig. Yet.

Queen Serenity glanced with approval at her daughter and smiled. She said, "Good, Serenity, I'm glad to see that you are improving."

Serenity glowed happily under her warm praise. Though she was willful and sometimes mischievous, she loved her mother dearly and wanted her approval more than anything. Yes, things were indeed looking good.

She walked towards her customary seat -to the left of her mother- and sat down.

"Serenity," her mother spoke, a smile quirking her lips, " Isn't that a little too formal? I mean, the dress is wonderful, but…..a cloak?"

"I wanted to make a good impression."

"Oh…..wanted to make a good impression….." the Queen raised her eyebrows and almost broke into laughter. She made a 'suit-yourself' gesture with her hands "I suppose that is just as well…."

Serenity glanced uncertainly at her mother and then down at her attire. It was entirely appropriate for state discussions, though a little too formal for a lunch, but really no cause for her mother to be so amused. She was beginning to get a very bad feeling about this.

The door opened, and Serenity felt her temporary good mood before the meal fade into a vague sense of unease that settled down and gnawed anxiously at her stomach. Her mother rarely looked this pleased with herself. In fact, she looked downright mischievous!, and Serenity honestly hoped that that sly glint in her mother's eyes was not directed at herself. She had seen that look before, when she was planning something and determined to get it done her way…..but Serenity brushed the thought aside. She was being ridiculous, what could her mother be planning so deviously about? She had been Queen and over-ruler of the solar system for years; a simple request had dignitaries from all over the solar system falling over themselves to please her. Besides, her mother looked as calm as ever now, now that those Earthians had arrived. It must have been a trick of the light, a memory of past times when she was younger and her mother still indulged her with childish and playful games…..

The Queen nodded and gestured at the seats. "Now that we have all arrived..--"

The Prince looked up quickly. "Oh? Her Highness…..?" He glanced around, raising his eyebrows at the empty chair to her right.

The Queen noted his confusion and smiled. "Unlike Earth, on the Moon, the heir to the throne sits on the _left_ of the monarch….." she indicated Serenity, as the young Princess drew herself up and stared indignantly at him.

Endymion knew things were going to be bad when he saw that lady from the previous night sitting next to the Queen. He just didn't know how bad until now. Oh Great Goddesses, why didn't he see the resemblance between the Queen and her before? Now that they were sitting together and he knew the truth, it was obvious; the same petite figure, those same crystal blue eyes, that same silver hair, those same DUMPLING BALLS!!

But he collected himself and bowed. "A pleasure, Your Highness."

The Princess sniffed.

The Queen kicked her under the table.

Serenity knew that glare. She sighed. "Likewise, Your Highness."

The Queen smiled pleasantly. "You must forgive my daughter, Your Highness. She has been ill of late, which has resulted in a rather moody disposition…."

Serenity frowned. Did her mother just say she was MOODY? A resultant kick from the Queen wiped the frown off her face.

Prince Endymion knew very well what the Princess has been 'ill of', and could guess at the footwork that was occurring under the table, if the Princess' smile was anything to go by. It looked so bright it would have been frightening if he were any lesser man. _If_ he were any lesser man. 

Still, he sighed silently. Looks like he was going to have to appease her later. He'd hoped that the usual charm and husky whispered words would win her over, and they would have, too, if their first- no, second, meeting was anything to go by, but then again, they probably wouldn't now, _if_ that second meeting _was_ anything to go by.

He focused his thoughts back as the Queen continued…..

"But I assure you that my daughter has been looking forward to this meeting," her gaze flickered down Serenity's clothing, "why, only moments ago she mentioned that she 'wanted to make a good impression', I believe her words were." The Queen smiled again.

Serenity flushed. She hadn't meant it THAT way.

Privately Endymion had thought that the Princess had worn her full regalia to indicate a 'battle-armor' of sorts, but it seems her flush just confirmed the Queen's words. Hmm..what was that about? Endymion was thoroughly amused. This might be easier than he thought. But he must admit that he would have preferred it if she had worn _less_, rather than more clothing. Much less, in fact. That cloak was just a bit too much.

Though the innocence was appealing.

Great Goddesses of all!! The arrogance! Was the Prince 'checking her out'?! And _where_ were his eyes wondering to!!

Serenity clutched the glass of water to the front of her bosom and drank nervously. Flustered, she cleared her throat and said, "I would much prefer it if we got down to the matter at hand."

The Prince gave a broad smile. "Indeed, I have been looking forward to it," his voice dropped huskily, "….all night."

Serenity choked. Did this Prince just…..in front of her mother?!!

And that mischievous glint was definitely back in her mother's eyes now. And the butterflies in her stomach were definitely dancing the full-out salsa rumbo so commonly thudded out on Jupiter. Did she mention that she was uneasy about this?

The Queen smiled on.

"Prince Endymion and I have been discussing certain matters, and we have both come to a…..most pleasing, agreement."

"Of course, of course." Serenity nodded. Her mother had been literally _hedging_ for Earth's participation in the Silver Alliance in the past years, no doubt she would be as pleased as a cub fur-cat frolicking in the snow.

"I'm glad to see that you are so happy to agree with this."

"Of course, of course." As much as she disliked that Earth-world Prince, Earth was a very strong planet, she would be a fool not to agree to the Alliance.

The Queen clasped her hands together smiling, satisfied. "Well then, I shall consult with the advisors for a most fortunate and opportune date for the joyous occasion of your impending marriage."

"Of cour-…..my--" Serenity stuttered. "--….What?!!"

"Your marriage, my dear. I really am glad to see that you are so agreeable to it." The Queen smiled. "Ah, the joys of young love. I believe Prince Endymion is most glad for it as well."

Endymion inclined his head. "Indeed." He smiled at Serenity.

That pig!!

Her mouth dropped open. She looked at her mother. "But I thought--I didn't know…..my...--What?!"

She leaned forward and the glass of water in her hands toppled over. "Ahh! Great goddesses!!" The ice-cold water seeped down her front, silver chiffon and all.

The Queen frowned, then smiled affectionately and sighed, shaking her head. "You really are excitable, Serenity. Very well, you may be excused now, the matter has been discussed already, after all."

Serenity finally found her voice. "But Mother! I thought we were going to--" 

"Serenity," the Queen interrupted, "I understand this need to 'reveal all' to your husband and whatnot, but you really needn't be so eager, and not in front of the entire table, please." She raised two finely drawn eyebrows in amusement.

Serenity looked down. And immediately flushed a beet-red. The water had made her white chiffon dress nearly transparent, the translucent material stretching suggestively over her--

And that Earth-world Prince definitely seemed to be enjoying the side-show.

"Great Selene!" She leaped out of her chair and grabbed the cloak closed about her. Thank Selene for the cloak! "Excuse me," Ears burning, she nodded to her mother and rushed out of the room.

Silence.

Endymion was trying not to burst out into laughter. He would definitely request that lunches be 'cloak-less' affairs from now on. On the other hand, some of the other men present seemed to be enjoying themselves a little bit too much. Private lunches, then. Definitely.

He turned his eyes to the Queen. He really was quite impressed with the way she had literally manipulated Serenity into a corner, ruler of a kingdom, indeed.

The Queen smiled. "You must forgive my daughter, she must have been so pleased at the suddenness of this marriage that the shock of the situation has gotten to her."

Prince Endymion inclined his head. "Of course, I can hardly keep from leaping out of the chair in joy myself." His dark midnight eyes glittered with amusement.

"A toast, Your Majesty?"

The glasses raised, and set down. The lunch continued. 

All in all, a rather satisfactory arrangement. Prince Endymion could obviously hold his own against Serenity. The Earth and the Moon would prosper. The Queen smiled pleasantly on.

End Chapter 4

***

Well, there it is. Slightly longer than my other chapters. I had a few 'lunch-scene' ideas going on, so I'm not particularly pleased with this one. It was alright, though, I hope. Those who notice that the style of writing for this chapter is a little different, the reason is because this was meant to be the original opening of the story, then I decided to fiddle around and clap a background together so it's more understandable….besides, who could resist that universal, infamous, brought together by fate by banging-into-each-other literally SM scene? ^v^~ so yeah, 1st chapter became 4th; the life story of my story. ^^;;  Please tell me if u like!!

P.S. Next up would be a good(I hope) clashing scene between Rei and Serenity. Plus probably our well-known Dimando, Prince of Mars(at least in my story he is! ^v^~) Ooh, the infamous green-eyed monster. ^^;;


End file.
